gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sega V Nintendo
Avilabilibity Sega V Nintendo is only avilable on Wii. Characters Nintendo Sega DLC Daisy Ganondorf Diddy Kong Knuckle Joe Hitmonlee Knuckles Meemee Alex Kidd Gum Finishers Mario - Blue turtle shells fall from the sky and explode Luigi - Boo's appear all over the screen Link - He grabs you with his grappling hook and throws you Zelda - She turns into sheik and does 2X more damage for a limited time Donkey Kong - Diddy Kong comes out of a barrel and copies him Pauline - Barrels fall all over the screen Kirby - He turns into lance kirby Meta Knight - He strikes the closest person with his sword Jynx - People are picked up and thrown Hitmonchamp - He does a giant uppercut Ness - He hits baseballs all over the screen Lucas - He uses PK Love and PSI hexagons track down whoever is closest Sonic - He turns into darkspine sonic Amy & Tails - Amy follows tails, continuing to swing the Piko Piko hammer Aiai - He becomes a giant and tilts the stage, making others fall from gravity Baby - He rolls inside his ball and gets the ability to run over his enemies Amigo - Everyone taunts and cant move Amiga - Same as Amigo Hatsune Miko - She sings a song that makes everyone else fall asleep Beat - He makes a giant grafiti monster that comes to life Axel Stone - He uses his Grand Uppercut that goes to the very top of the screen Joe Musashi - He has two different ones. one online, one off #Online: He turns invisible to other players #Offline: He draws power from the stage and he gets 2X power Ulala - The player inputs commands that the others have to follow Ryo Hazuki - He gains control of a forklift that will throw anyone who lands on it Daisy - She barrages everyone with flowers Ganondorf - He switches out with Phanotom who does 2x more damage Diddy Kong - His peanut guns become automatic and shoot 6 peanuts at a time Knuckle Joe - His fists glow with an aura that gives him much better abilities Hitmonlee - He uses mega kick and causes a 1-hit KO Knuckles - His fist are set on fire and he does burn damage with each hit Meemee - Same as Aiai Alex Kidd - He gains the ability to jump off the sides of the screen and climb them Gum - Same as Beat Stages Rainbow Road (Mario Kart) Mushroom Gorge (Mario Kart) Hyrule (Legend of Zelda) Deku Tree (Legend of Zelda) Ice Age Alley (Donkey Kong Country) Misty Mine (Donkey Kong Country) Yarn World (Kirby's Epic Yarn) Pokemon Gym (Pokemon) Pokemon Leauge (Pokemon) Sunshine Forest (Mother) Green Hill Zone (Green Hill Zone) Casino Zone (Green Hill Zone) Garden Stage (Super Monkey Ball) Seaside (Samba De Amigo) Music Maker (Vocaloid) Shibuya-to (Jet Set Radio) Dojo (Streets of Rage) Mountaintops (Shinobi III) Groovy (Space Channel 5) Kanagawa (Shenmue) Category:Sega Category:Nintendo Category:Fighting